<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oceans 9 by maaii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372017">Oceans 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaii/pseuds/maaii'>maaii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Its really gay, Useless Lesbians, cate blanchett marry me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaii/pseuds/maaii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>38 Million dollars in her bank account, and Debbie still craves the rush of a heist.<br/>So, she plans one, with the help of Ace (Aubrey Plaza's character)</p><p>OR: The fam gets a new member, everyone moves back into Casa Miller-Ocean, everyone is a lesbian.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Constance &amp; Daphne Kluger, Constance &amp; Nine Ball (Ocean's), Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil, Lou Miller &amp; Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller &amp; Nine Ball (Ocean's), Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Eight way Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>starting off with my favorite lesbians getting back in touch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you ever feel like its not enough?" Debbie said with a sigh.</p><p>"Oh god.." Lou groaned and her head lulled back as she closed her eyes, exasperated. "..You've got an idea, dont you?"</p><p>"What? No..No! Why would you think that?" She tried her best to give Lou what she hoped was a convincing smile. She was a good liar, good enough to get out of jail, and good enough to pull off a multi million dollar heist, but still putty around Lou.</p><p>"Because, when you ask me questions like that it usually means that the gears in that little brain of yours are turning, and thats never a good thing."</p><p>"It was a good thing when I got 36 mil in your bank account.." She grumbled.</p><p>She'd been missing the adrenaline rush, the hours and hours spent hatching the perfect plan, rerunning it over and over like a simulation. But mostly, she'd been missing her co-workers. Friends? Whatever.</p><p>They'd all heard from eachother, Amita and her hot frenchman had broken up, which was a long eight-way facetime call with much crying and a netflix party of "The Notebook", which Lou had gotten a little too emotionally invested in.</p><p>Next, Tammy left her husband. Turns out that money and <em>finally</em> escaping her suburban wife nightmare, she had gotten the guts to leave the poor simpleton, and gotten partial custody of the kids.</p><p>Then, Daphne and Rose started dating, or well...were outted.</p><p>The paparazzi had somehow gotten pictures of Rose leaving Daphne's apartment early in the morning, kissing her goodbye, and speeding away in her car, which had resulted in every headline being "Secret love trysts between designer Rose Weil and Actress Daphne Kluger?" or "The designer and the muse, what are they hiding?"</p><p>After the gang (minus Tammy) had comforted Rose, who didn't leave her home for days after the incident, the entirety of New York City had felt Daphne's wrath, AKA: She got a group of reporters together, lied about "Wanting to give them the deets", and screamed for an hour straight with the door locked so no one could escape.</p><p>Needless to say, it hadn't exactly been a quiet year.</p><p>And now, to add to the madness, Debbie was craving a rush, and a little more (lot more) money in her bank account.</p><p>"I was only thinking that we could get the gang back together, y'know? A little..party. The last time we were <em>all</em> together was when Tam Tam's divorce hearing!"</p><p>Lou sighed. "If thats all it was, sure. It could be nice."</p><p>Debbie smiled at her lazily. "Mmhmm.."</p><p>XXX</p><p>Across seven screens, a text reading "Meeting at Casa Ocean. Be there tomorrow, and bring drinks. Nine PM." From "Debbie" (JLBRD on Lou's screen.)</p><p>"Rose?" Daphe looked down at her girlfriend, who was pinning silky fabrics to a bodice that Daphne was going to be modeling.</p><p>"Uh huh.." Rose mumbled through the pins between her teeth.</p><p>"I got a text from Debbie,"</p><p>Rose looked up at her with wide eyes. Pins fell from the shorter womans mouth as she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"And..What did she say?"</p><p>"She wants to get the gang back together, at her house. She also wants drinks."</p><p>Rose exhaled with releif. "Of course! Tell her we'll be there." She scrambled to find the silver bits on the floor.</p><p>"Why that little..." Daphne groaned.</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"The woman has millions in her bank account and still relies on me to buy wine."</p><p>XXX</p><p>Tammy reached for her phone as it rung. "Debbie."</p><p><em>"Tam Tam."</em> A voice sang on the other side of the line.</p><p>"What do you want? I have custody of the kids today, Theyre leaving tomorrow and I want every moment-" She hissed, cut off by the voice of Lou in the backround.</p><p>
  <em>"OUR HOUSE, TOMORROW! NINE PM!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You heard the woman, our house, tomorrow, nine pm. Be there."</em>
</p><p>The line beeped and the only sound she could hear was her sons "MOMMY! ZOE PUT GUM IN MY HAIRRR", as she stood, dumbfounded. This couldn't be one of Debbie's schemes..they all had plenty of money, she couldn't possible want more..</p><p>XXX</p><p>"LESLIE, PHONES RINGING!" Veronica called out to Nine-Ball across the bar, who rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the couch.</p><p>"Gimme that." She read the contact name, snapping the gum in her mouth. <em>Oh god..</em>she thought. "Sup, Debbie."</p><p>
  <em>"You free tomorrow?"</em>
</p><p>"I dont know, depends on what you need me for."</p><p>
  <em>"We're getting the gang back together, just some drinks and pizza."</em>
</p><p>She grinned. "I'll be there. Your place?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>XXX</p><p><em>Shit..</em>Constance hissed under her breath as her phone rang during the middle of her live. She'd gotten quite the following on social media for her skateboarding skills, and she'd passed off her pickpocketing skills for "Magic tricks".</p><p>"Mhm..Yeah, so guys-" She quickly glanced down at the phone in her hand, letting a small gasp slip from her lips as she read the contact name. "Debs", was calling. "-I think I'm going to head off, thanks for hopping on, and I release new videos every monday! Keep it constant, I'm out."</p><p>She tapped "End Live" without a beat, ignoring the comments begging her to stay, and pressed the phone to her ear.</p><p>"Hi mom!"</p><p>
  <em>"Hi Constance. Be at our place tomorrow, nine PM, and bring..whatever it is you want to bring,"</em>
</p><p>"Ooh can I bring beer?"</p><p>
  <em>"Sure."</em>
</p><p>The line dropped and she smiled contentedly. During the heist she'd taken to calling Debbie and Lou her moms, since they were kind of everyones mom, and plus, metrocards paid by Debbie were the only way she managed to go back and forth between the nightclub and her apartment.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Amita rolled over in bed and glared at her phone. After moving out of her mothers place (and her ex-boyfriends place), she'd gotten her own home, meaning she could wake up at any hour of the day, even 3:00.</p><p>Realising that the contact read "Debbie", she sat up and received the call on speaker.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi Amita,"</em>
</p><p>"Hi Debbie. Sorry..I just woke up, whats up?"</p><p>
  <em>"You just woke up? Its 3:24..Y'know what, nevermind. Me, Lou, and the others are having a little get together tomorrow at me and Lou's place-"</em>
</p><p>"Lou and I." She corrected.</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, Lou and I. Anyways, youre in charge of pizza. Daphne's already pissed because I'm making her bring that expensive wine of hers, and Constance wants..beer."</em>
</p><p>"I got you."</p><p>
  <em>Beeeep</em>
</p><p>She dropped her phone onto the bed with a groan. Maybe it'd be good to see everyone. The last few times they'd been in touch werent exactly <em>fun,</em> they were under the circumstance of a breakup, a divorce, and two people getting outed.</p><p>XXX</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Back Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang gets back together, riveting conversations and drunkness ensue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daphne clung to Rose's arm as they stood in the doorway of a huge, glass apartment, on the top floor of very, <em>very, </em>large building.</p>
<p>"I-"<em> pant</em> "-Cannot" <em>pant</em> "-BELEIVE"<em> pant</em> "-That the elavators were out of order."</p>
<p>Rose patted her back. "I told you to bring a lighter bottle but you said no," She gave her a pointed look.</p>
<p>"I <em>know</em> but the other bottles were so <em>UGLY</em>" Daphne whined, trying to collect herself as she felt as if she was going to melt onto the floor at any second.</p>
<p>The door swung open, and in the doorway stood none other than Lou Miller, chewing gum with a chesire cat grin.</p>
<p>"Ladies."</p>
<p>"Move." Daphne pushed past her, and Rose mouthed an apology on her behalf. "Its fine," Lou whispered back as she ushered the more respectful (And less tired) woman inside.</p>
<p>"Holy shit." Daphne gaped at the sight before her. In contrast to the abandoned nightclub that Lou and Debbie at lived in prior to the heist, this house was..chic. With white walls and a cream colored couch, what looked like a tiki bar (courtesy of Lou, who missed her bartending days), and plants all over the place.</p>
<p><em>"Holy shit.."</em> Rose repeated, equally as suprised that they'd pulled together such a classy home.</p>
<p>"Gee, dont be so suprised that we dont live in a pigstuy."</p>
<p>"Er..sorry..Its not that..Its just, wow." Rose stammered.</p>
<p>"Mmhmm." Lou rolled her eyes, unconvinced.</p>
<p>At the bar, sat Debbie, with a wide (and mischevious) grin. "Hi Daph, Rose."</p>
<p>Daphne returned her smile. "Nice place. Doesn't really fit your vibe though, I thought you'd live somewhere more.."</p>
<p>"Messy?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>Rose elbowed her in the stomach and shook her head, giving Debbie a much more convincing smile than Daphnes. "I like it. Frankly, I think its a hell lot better than the nightclub."</p>
<p>Lou chuckled. "Well when one has 36 million bucks in their bank account, it doesn't seem appropriate to live in an abandoned nightclub with little to no heating."</p>
<p>And then they were immersed in conversation. The usual, "How are you?"'s, updating on life, all that. Daphne gushed about how amazing Rose's new collection was, causing her to blush and stare at the floor. Lou talked about her roadtrip to california, Debbie teased her about how she was truly a stereotype, and Daphne complained about the new movie she was directing.</p>
<p>The door slammed with a bang as they heard the voice of Tammy, yelling "ARE YOU <em>TRYING</em> TO KILL ME?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Tam Tam, we're finalizing our plan now." Debbie shook her head at Tammy's dramatics, and walked over to greet her. "How you been?"</p>
<p>"Fine. The kids just got dropped off with their dad, and <em>I swear to god</em> why are there so many stairs in this building? Why the freaking <em>top floor?"</em></p>
<p>"How about a 'Hi Lou, Hi Deb, how are you guys?' " Lou rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She clasped one of Rose's hands in hers. "Listen, I'm <em>so</em> sorry that I wasn't there when..you know. I just had so much going on, with the kids, and Kent took the house, so I just-"</p>
<p>"Nonsense! I'm better now, you really don't need to apologize. "</p>
<p>"Okay okay but please just dont hate me forever."</p>
<p>"I could never." Rose reassured her with a warm smile.</p>
<p>Tammy sighed and then turned to Daphne. "I read about what you did to the reporters. That was pretty badass."</p>
<p>"I'm aware." Daphne held her gaze with a glare for a second before pulling her in for a hug. "I'm kidding! I mean not about the badassery..but I dont hate you, I promise."</p>
<p>Just in time to ruin a conversation bound to be filled with emotion and crying, Constance, Amita, and Nine Ball barreled through the doorway with a crate of beer, and four boxes of pizza. Rose rushed to her aid and took two boxes out of her arms, to which Amita breathed a "thank you" before stopping in her tracks.</p>
<p>"This house is..wow."</p>
<p>Constance grinned along with her, an arm hooked through Nines (against her will) "woahhh..this is dope."</p>
<p>"Uh huh." Lou took the beer from her hands, knowing she would inevitably drop it. "Glad you like it."</p>
<p>Nine slipped out of the suprisingly strong womans grip to give Debbie a hug. "I missed you, y'know. You should stop by the bar sometime."</p>
<p>Debbie patted her back awkwardly. Physical contact was <em>not</em> her strong suit. "I'll make a note to do that." She turned to Constance, who was still gaping at her surroundings. She noticed both Debbie and Lou's gazes fixated on her and bounded forward to greet them.</p>
<p>"Hi moms!" She grinned.</p>
<p>"Do you <em>have</em> to call them mom?" Amita groaned.</p>
<p>"Yes, I do. Anyone who pays for my transportation is automatically my parent."</p>
<p>"Remind me to never loan her money.." Daphne murmured to Rose, who nodded idly.</p>
<p>Nine set the drinks and food on the table with a smug smirk. "Okay enough of this sappy small talk shit, let the festivities begin!"</p>
<p>XXX</p>
<p>It had probably been a bad idea to allow both wine <em>and</em> beer to be offered. It had also probably been a bad idea to have done this late at night, but all of Debbie's good ideas consisted of stealing, so this really wasn't her strong suit.</p>
<p>"No..you dont get it, you guys are definetely my best friends." Daphne held up her hands for silence, and silence followed.</p>
<p>"Really? What about all of your fancy celebrity friends?" Tammy cocked her head.</p>
<p>"Yeah! I thought Miranda Staneley was your best friend." Amita added.</p>
<p>"Thats what vogue says!"</p>
<p>The whole room chimed in as Daphne shook her head. "Nope! Just you guys. They all <em>suck</em> and I hate them. You cant be friends with people who are willing to dish out your secrets just for a paycheck."</p>
<p>"Amen to that." Rose brought her glass up to meet Daphne's, the pink tinted glass hitting eachother with a clink.</p>
<p>They sat silent for a second before Tammy cut in. "I know what you mean. I had friends in long island. They were..stupid. Just like me, rich but poor, unhappily married and living a life they didnt want to."</p>
<p>Debbie gulped. <em>Oh god..</em></p>
<p>They were getting a little more emotional than she anticipated. Theres two types of drunk. Theres sad, emotional, letting it all out drunk, and then theres forgetting all of your emotions and just having fun drunk. She was (clearly) the latter. Thankfully, everyones thoughts were muddy and there was little to no chance that anyone would remember what they or the others said tomorrow.</p>
<p>"I <em>hated</em> my family." Amita said blankly. A little too blankly.</p>
<p>"You cant mean that." Lou said slowly, shaking her head.</p>
<p>"I do. I only really ever liked my dad..and hes dead. My mom is absolutely insane."</p>
<p>The group shared a look. It was odd, to say the least, to see Amita like this. She'd always kind of been the therapist of the group, making soup and tea, being a shoulder to cry on. The last time theyd seen her cry was after her last breakup.</p>
<p>Amita sighed. "I miss him."</p>
<p>Debbie pulled her in awkwardly. "I know you do. I miss Danny too."</p>
<p>And <em>god</em> this couldn't be happening. Nope, nope nope nope, this was a little too deep for her. But now her brain was muddy from not only emotion but the wine in her system, and she couldn't stop the words that tumbled out.</p>
<p>"Do you guys ever feel like its not enough?"</p>
<p>Lou threw her hands up. "Not this again.."</p>
<p>"Shut up. I just..I dont think I'll ever stop. I'll never settle down, you know? Stop stealing and conning and stuff."</p>
<p>"I did. Well, I hated it, but I still did it." Tammy smiled softly. "And what do I have now? Two <em>great</em> kids and an ex husband."</p>
<p>"I dont mean it in that way..I mean it as in: I'm bored."</p>
<p>"I'm not bored. I'd totally <em>love</em> to just laze around and do nothing. Skateboard a lil, maybe pickpocket some stuff just for funsies." Constance's words slurred together, clearly a little more affected by the drink in her hand.</p>
<p>"But dont you ever want more?"</p>
<p>Tammy put her hand over Debbie's. "Remember what I told you? More than one thing can make you happy."</p>
<p>"And frankly, if stealing is the only thing that makes you happy I'm a little bit offended." Lou added with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Thats not what I mean either! Stealing and conning arent my only sources of sareto-you know what I mean. I dont need to fulfill anything, I just <em>want</em> to do it."</p>
<p>"Then do it." Rose deadpanned.</p>
<p>The whole room turned to her, curled up next to Daphne with a bottle in hand. </p>
<p>"Er..sorry, I said that wrong. If you want to do it, just do it, its simple, no? You're good at your job, we all know that."</p>
<p>"Yeah, why dont you?" Daphne leaned forward, staring into her eyes. "Whats stopping you?"</p>
<p>Debbie looked at Lou. What <em>was</em> stopping her? Nothing, really. Except maybe going back to jail. </p>
<p>Lou rolled her eyes. "Dont look at me! I'm not stopping you, I'm just saying that you're crazy."</p>
<p>"But..per se, if I already had an idea, would you guys be on board?"</p>
<p>Daphne's face split into a grin. "Hell yeah! I didn't even get in on the action the first time, I got you!"</p>
<p>"I'll do it if she does." Rose added.</p>
<p>The room lit up with tired voices saying "Sure," and "Me too!", and before long Lou was the only one not on board.</p>
<p>They turned to face her, boring holes into her eyeballs. "Fine, I'm in." She groaned.</p>
<p>Debbie's eyes twinkled. "Perfect. I'll explain tomorrow, when we're all a little more sober."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>